The Day Of The Machine Smurfs: A Narrator's Story/Part 6
"And so the following day, the self-proclaimed King Trash put the Smurfs to work on smurfing its new palace," Narrator continued. "Some Smurfs were smurfed to be its trash collectors, which they use to constantly feed its insmurfiable appetite, from which he smurfed bricks at an incredible rate. Those same bricks would be used to smurf its castle by the other Smurfs, who were smurfed to work as his craftsmen. By night, all the Smurfs were smurfed away in their houses, with their doors locked and their windows smurfed shut, given only bread and water to smurf." "Great Smurfness, what a terrible turn of events it must have been for them," Handy said as he listened to Narrator's story. "This smurf still isn't sure that any Smurf could accept the name of King Trash as a name to be feared, like the Psyche Master," Empath said. "But still, a dictator with an absurd name that controls anyone as fearsomely as the Psyche Master is a dictator all the same." "A very good observation, Empath, which I hope many Smurfs here would smurf to heart," Narrator said. "By the time the Smurfs were done smurfing King Trash's palace, there was a great smurfimony that many Smurfs were forced to attend as they watched King Trash smurf its grand entrance into the new palace." As Empath and Handy watched, Harmony and several other Smurfs provided the music while King Trash was given the red carpet treatment as it strutted its way into the palace's front entrance, flanked by two other Machine Smurfs that then stood guard outside the entrance gate. King Trash looked around in the main court of the palace and was pleased by the work that was given to make its palace look majestic. "Finally...GRAND PALACE FOR ME, KING TRASH THE 1ST!" it shouted, raising its arms in triumph. "FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY!" The Smurfs sighed with some relief. "Well, King Trash finally smurfed its palace, now we can smurf in peace," one of the Smurfs said. "Good, we don't have to smurf for him anymore," another Smurf said in agreement. Suddenly King Trash emerged from the palace entrance. "NOW SMURFS SERVE, SMURFS CLEAN GRAND PALACE! GO!" it rumbled. "And so the Smurfs were smurfed to work once more, this time cleaning the palace," Narrator said. "Just as the Smurfs were meticulous about the work that the Machine Smurfs once provided for them, the Machine Smurfs now examined the Smurfs' work and treated the Smurfs the same way. None of the Smurfs were happy about smurfing the same treatment back from their former servants, and as every day they were smurfed back to their houses to be renewed for the following day, their hopes for the future were at best uncertain." "This smurf doesn't see Baby Smurf or the Smurflings in the village during the Machine Smurfs takeover, Narrator," Empath commented from what he had seen so far in his fellow Smurf's recollections of events. "What happened to them?" "Fortunately for them, they managed to escape, Empath," Narrator said. "Hefty had safely escorted them out of the village the day before the Machine Smurfs took over, and were now living with Farmer in safe isolation from the rest of the Smurfs. Hefty smurfed a gut feeling that this was going to happen, as did both Brewer and Gutsy, and so they made sure that the children of the village would not be smurfed into King Trash's slaves." "Well, let's see how things are smurfing with them in the story," Handy said. ----- As Narrator's story continued, Empath and Handy could see Farmer at his new place in the forest outside the village with three of the Smurflings helping out with his gardening and Sassette taking care of Baby Smurf. "Smurfabunga! Who'd have thought that smurfing care of a garden would be so much fun!" Snappy commented. "Yup, it's only as fun as you smurf it out to be, Snappy," Farmer said. "It's too bad that the only Smurfs who will eat your vegetables now are just us, Farmer," Slouchy said. "The other Smurfs don't know what they're missing." "As I always smurf, vegetables that you smurf with your own two smurfs always smurf better than someone else's," Farmer said. "Anyway, even though the grown-up Smurfs are now smurfing the easy life back in the village, I'm starting to miss them," Nat said. "Yeah," Snappy seconded. "I'm starting to miss Brainy with his usual nagging, Jokey with his usual surprise pranks, Vanity with his usual smurfing himself in the mirror..." "Clumsy always stumbling around, Harmony always smurfing the wrong note..." Slouchy added. "And Pappy Smurf always smurfing us when we go to smurf every night in our house, smurfing bedtime stories, making sure that we're smurf and sound," Sassette said. "Farmer, what's wrong?" Nat asked when he noticed a tear coming from Farmer's eye. "I'm starting to think about them as well, Nat, especially Smurfette, who always makes my heart smurf when I think about her," Farmer answered. "I wonder if she's even smurfing about me now that I've been gone for so long." "I miss her too, Farmer," Sassette said. "She used to love playing with me before these Machine Smurfs smurfed over her life." "Well, why not just smurf to the village and smurf her a visit?" Snappy suggested. "Yeah," Nat seconded. "We'll smurf over the vegetables and wait for you to return. What harm is there in smurfing that?" "I think Baby Smurf may want to visit the village as well, Farmer," Sassette said, handing the infant to Farmer when she noticed a lonely look on Baby's face. Farmer tried to stifle his tears as he looked at Baby. "You do may be right, my little Smurflings. I think it's time that I smurfed him back to the village just to see how things are smurfing. Papa Smurf and Smurfette may be missing him a great deal." ----- "And soon Farmer was carrying Baby Smurf on his back as he smurfed back to the village," Narrator said. "However, just as they reached the outsmurfs of the village, Baby noticed that there was something wrong." As Empath and Handy watched, Farmer stopped when he and Baby, who was riding in a carrying pack on Farmer's back, saw the tops of the mushroom houses in the village through the trees. But Baby noticed something else. "Tower, tower," he cried out. "Yup...I do see it, Baby," Farmer said. "I be wondering what it's smurfing there. Probably something of Handy's own smurfery or..." They suddenly heard the sound of a machine approaching. Farmer ducked behind a tree, and he and Baby watched as one of the Machine Smurfs went into the forest carrying a tray with a loaf of bread and a pitcher. "Wooden Smurf," Baby said. "One of those things Handy had created," Farmer said. "I do be curious as to where it's smurfing." Farmer trailed quietly behind the Machine Smurf, hiding himself and Baby behind bushes so as to not give themselves away. They saw where the Machine Smurf was heading toward: a tree stump that was made into a prison, with a Machine Smurf standing guard at his entrance. "Now why would they have a prison out here in the forest?" Farmer wondered. "Farmer, look!" Baby cried out, tugging at his suspenders. Farmer looked at one of the barred windows, and saw who it was. "In the name of a zucchini flower...it's Papa Smurf!" The village leader was still in his nightclothes, though now he was missing one slipper, when the Machine Smurf carrying the food entered and placed the tray on the floor before the prison door was closed and locked again. Papa Smurf took the food and ate it while looking out the window with a heavy heart. "My poor little Smurfs," he quietly said to himself, "what have they done to smurf us in such a situation like this? And what hope is there in smurfing ourselves out of..." His thoughts were interrupted by a pebble that just flew into the room and pecked the top of his hat. He heard a small whispery "psst" that came from outside near the window. He went to look toward the window when another pebble flew in and pecked him on the nose. "Psst," the voice continued to whisper. "Papa Smurf, are you listening?" Papa Smurf looked out the window and saw that it was Farmer with Baby Smurf hiding right outside the prison. He must have been the one trying to get his attention. "Sweet mother of Smurf," Farmer whispered as it appeared that he got no response, "are you deaf or you just smurfing old?" "I will pretend that I did not hear the 'old' part, Farmer Smurf," Papa Smurf responded. Farmer gulped when he realized Papa Smurf was right there at the window. "Uh...sorry, Papa Smurf, I was just trying to..." "Never mind," Papa Smurf said, sounding grateful. "It is good to smurf you again, and that Baby is with you. How did you manage to escape the village?" "Well, it's a very long story, Papa Smurf," Farmer started to answer. "You see, I was..." "Wooden Smurf! Wooden Smurf!" Baby cried out, pulling on Farmer's suspenders. The Machine Smurf standing guard heard something near the prison and went to investigate. By the time it reached the window, however, it saw that there was nobody there, and Papa Smurf simply acted as if he had seen, heard, or talked to nobody. From the bushes, Farmer and Baby Smurf watched the Machine Smurf doing its job but not finding who it was that was at the window. "I've got to free Papa Smurf, Baby, but we can't smurf this by ourselves," Farmer said quietly. "I have to smurf into the village and find some Smurf who will help me." ----- Farmer and Baby Smurf went to another place near the outskirts of the village where they could observe all the activity going on without being seen. There they could see that the Machine Smurfs were now treating the other Smurfs like slaves, carrying clubs and prodding forks with them to make sure they didn't get out of line. "Those wooden Smurfs are everywhere, Baby Smurf," Farmer said. "Smurfing in there is not going to easy. I'm going to need some way that I could..." "Hollow log, hollow log," Baby cried out. Farmer looked around and saw the hollowed log that Baby was directing his attention to. That just gave him a brilliant idea. Soon, with a bit of shaping, Farmer disguised himself and Baby Smurf with him as a Machine Smurf, trying to walk as carefully as possible through the village without attracting much attention to themselves. So far, though, the Machine Smurfs simply ignored them, and the other Smurfs paid little attention to him. "BRING ME THE HANDY SMURF!" a voice boomed out nearby. Farmer headed in the direction of the voice and saw that it was King Trash, who was being carried on a litter by four Smurfs. Another Machine Smurf brought forth Handy and made him prostrate before King Trash as it commanded the Smurfs carrying its litter to stop. "King Trash very alone," it announced in an imperious tone. "King Trash need companion. Handy build queen for me. You have two days to make queen. Go." "Y-y-y-y-yes, King Trash, your Highness," Handy meekly responded. Farmer started to walk off when King Trash noticed him. "YOU! OVER THERE!" He stopped moving and started worrying if the Machine Smurf noticed that he was wearing a disguise. "Take Handy to workshop," King Trash commanded. "Make him start working on queen." Farmer tried to make a series of squeaking machine noises as best as he could as his response. King Trash didn't seem to notice, and Handy just quietly sulked as Farmer forced him to move in a certain direction until he noticed something. "Uh, I should let you know that my workshop is the other way, you stupid piece of smurf," Handy commented. "I thought that I smurfed you with more intelligence." Farmer responded by kicking Handy in the behind repeatedly, to make it look like he as a Machine Smurf was in charge and that Handy shouldn't question his master. "Okay, okay, I understand," Handy said between kicks. "Now will you please stop smurfing me?" "Shhhh," Farmer said to Handy as he continued to kick his fellow Smurf's behind while directing him into the forest where they couldn't be seen. "Great, now how am I supposed to build King Trash's companion since you smurfed me here?" Handy asked, sounding displeased. "Handy, it's me, Farmer Smurf," Farmer whispered. "Farmer?" Handy asked before he realized something about the Machine Smurf that didn't look right -- that it was wearing green pants and wooden shoes. "Oh, it is you! Here, let me smurf this log off you!" Handy pulled the log off and saw that Farmer was carrying Baby Smurf with him on his back. "Handy, you've got to help me free Papa Smurf," Farmer pleaded. "He's been smurfed into this prison in the woods, and..." "Hey, calm down there, Farmer," Handy said. "I know what's smurfing on. What I don't know is where the Smurflings have smurfed to." "They're safe at my farm outside the village, but who knows how long they will remain safe with these wooden Smurfs around?" Farmer replied. "You got a point," Handy said. "Come on, let's see if we can smurf Papa Smurf out of his prison first and foremost." Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Day Of The Machine Smurfs chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles